You Oughta Know
by KarmAshcroft
Summary: Karma's previous family situation lands her a one-way trip from sunny California to the blue oasis of Austin to live with her hippy aunt Molly and uncle Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

I head out of the plane and into the airport. I'm still kinda shaken up by the plane, I mean the landing is bad enough but my fear of heights makes it worse. I look around for my aunt Molly and uncle Lucas, whom I've never met, but once I spot 2 hippie looking people I know it's them and hesitantly make my way towards them. When they spot me their eyes light up and come rushing towards me.

"Karma!" aunt Molly beams, and rushes up for a hug. A long hug. A tight _, 'I can barely breathe'_ hug. "Oh, Karma, we are so happy to have you! I've seen you in pictures before. I hope you had a nice flight!"

"Uh...it was fine" I reply coldly with an eye roll. I'm still kinda upset about having to move to Austin and leave all my friends and stuff behind in California. You're probably wondering exactly how I ended up here in Austin, Texas, with my aunt and uncle, but we'll get to that some other time.

Their facial expressions changes a bit and I instantly regret being distant.

"I'm fine now that I'm here though! With uh, my favorite aunt and uncle…" My only aunt and uncle to be exact, but whatever.

"Karma, you're probably upset about your current situation and we're here if you ever need to talk or let your feelings out. I know what you're going through must be very difficult. Here, let me take some of your bags then we'll drive back to the house. Molly can make you some tea when we get there." Uncle Lucas grabs my 2 suitcases and then we proceed to the car. He manages to get my suitcases in the trunk and I stick my remaining bags in the back seat. The drive wasn't too long. I spend most of my time looking out the window when the car slows down and parks in a very... _alternative_ looking house. You'd think with a name like 'Karma' I'd be into the whole hippy dippy thing, but actually quite the opposite. Back home I had pretty much the ideal lifestyle, that is, until the _thing_ happened. (I'm not really comfortable talking about it yet so for now we'll just consider it non-existent.) There's a lot a plants and shrubs around with some weird statues scattered around. _Can't wait to see what the inside looks like._ Once we walk inside, it instantly screams 'Ashcroft'.

"Okay Karms, I'll show you to your room and Molly will make you some tea." Uncle Lucas carries my suitcases up to my new room and I carry my bags. We make our way down the hall to a room will yellow walls. Well this isn't bad. It has plants scattered around and a bookcase full of novels and other stuff. I'll admit it's pretty nice.

"Here we are! I hope you like your room. I'll set your things here. You might want some space right now and we understand. Just come to us for anything at all. Our home is now your home."

Lucas puts my suitcases on the bed then walks away. I really don't feel like unpacking right now. I go explore my new 'home' and get some tea from aunt Molly, which tastes _disgusting._ I gulp it all up anyway and go back to my room. I decide to take a shower, unpack, and decide on my outfit for the first day of my new school, _Hester High._ I'm a junior this year. It's gonna be kinda hard to start school in the middle of February but I'm sure I'll be fine. I need to make a good impression though so I decide to go for a red sundress with long sleeve that are wider at the end and some brown boot-heels. Once at dinner I realize I might be a goner in this household...I forgot hippies eat weird vegan food. Tofu for dinner. Definitely not my favorite, but I guess I should be grateful, I mean they have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived, even though I am a total strangers. They have a weird way of making me feel really welcomed, which I really like about them.

"By the way, Karma, honey, you'll have to start school tomorrow. Make sure you have your stuff in the morning. We'll drop you off if you'd like. Or you can ride the bus." Aunt Molly tells me after eating some weird rice thing with the tofu.

"Uh thanks Molly, I'll ride the bus. I also just wanna thank you guys for being so kind to me." They give me the whole 'no need to thank us' and 'you're our family!' ordeal then I excuse myself to my room to do some things for my first day.

I start to pack for tomorrow. I need everything to be perfect. At my old school I wasn't with the super popular bitchy crowd, but I did have quite a bit of friends and we did get invited to a lot of parties. I hope it'll be the same with school, maybe even better. Thinking of all my old friends, my old memories, my old _life,_ I get in my bed and drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I just wanna say, thanks for follow/favoriting the story :) I have never written fan-fiction, so I am completely new to this. If you'd like to give me ideas and/or help me out, leave a review or PM me :) Thanks**_

 **You Oughta Know: Chapter 2**

I wake up a little early so I can look my best for today. I wear my auburn hair in soft curls and put on the outfit I picked out yesterday. After applying my makeup and double-checking my appearance, I head downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Karma! You look great for your first day. Molly made you some organic pancakes with a special ingredient!" Uncle Lucas exclaims. He then motions his hands to a plate of odd looking pancakes. Wait...are those... _green?_ I take a gulp and try to hide my worried expression.

"Uh actually Uncle Lucas I should probably head to the bus stop; wouldn't wanna be late on the first day, right?" I ask, hoping he'll buy it.

"Oh yeah, look at the time. Well here, have some tea, Mol says your chart indicates a major cosmic shift. Good luck on your first day!" He hands me a small cup weird-smelling tea which I swallow down fiercely. Ignoring the unpleasant taste in my mouth, I get to the bus and have an awkward ride to the school, alone. On the ride there I remember my aunt saying something about having a juice truck at the school...I guess it makes sense, maybe kids in Austin are into things like that. I wonder if I'll see them at school. Molly and Lucas showed me the school yesterday on the way to their house, so I know when the bus gets to my stop.

Once I step off the bus I see tons of alternative students everywhere. _Wow, this is nothing like my old school. Maybe they'll be accepting...maybe I can even tell them I'm a lesbian?_ I think about it for a second. _Probably not Karma, what if it ends as badly as it did last time?_ Knocking some sense into myself make my way to what seems to be the office and grab my schedule. Oh great, I have math first period. I _hate_ math, I'm much more into English. I like to think I have a way with words; it's a reason I love to write songs. Instead of finding my way to class on my own, I take the opportunity to try to make at least one new friend today. I tap on the shoulder of a taller, buff guy, hoping he'll help me out.

"Hey, excuse me? I'm Karma, I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if you knew where Mr. Langford's math class is?" I ask, hoping not to seem too geeky or lame. I see his eyes roam around my body once before giving his answer.

"Oh hey Karma, I'm Liam. I'd be happy to walk you to class if you'd like?" He hold out his arm to lock onto mine and gives his idea of a 'charming' smile. I don't wanna give this guy any ideas that I'm in to him or something, but I'd like to not walk around aimlessly. I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot before nodding and interlocking our arms as he shows me to my first class.

"Thanks Liam, I would've been looking everywhere for it." I give him a small smile and then grins back.

"So how about you sit with me and my friends today at lunch? We sit in the middle of the cafeteria if you're up for it." he asks hopefully. I feel bad giving him false hope, but this would give me a chance to make some friends which I'm all for.

"Sure, I'll be there. Thanks." I smile at him then make my way inside the classroom. Well if there's one thing normal about this school it's that the curriculum is still pretty much the same; math was torture. My next 2 classes, chemistry and English are close to my 1st period so I find them easily. Chemistry is pretty bad but I handle it. English was pretty great; then again I've loved it since forever. At the end of class I realize I have no idea where to go for my next period... _meditation_? What kind of class is that? I see a nice-looking girl with blonde wavy hair and green-blue eyes still sitting at her desk, so I decide to ask her where it is.

"Uh hello? I'm Karma...could you tell me where this uh...'meditation' class is?" I question, putting emphasis on 'meditation' as to making it clear it's odd to have a class like that. She fumbles with the button of her flannel as she looks up from the ground and gives me a smile.

"Wait, you're Karma? As in Karma Ashcroft?" I nod my head, wondering where this is going. "I'm Amy, your aunt and uncle run the juice truck here on campus! There drinks are amazing, I'm a regular customer there. They told me about you coming here! They are really cool, you're lucky to have family like them." Wow, I didn't know people loved them. That _is_ pretty cool. _I wonder if they told her the reason why I'm here? No, probably not. They know I'm sort of ashamed, even though they are totally accepting._ "I'm Amy, by the way. It's kinda weird here, we have unusual classes like meditation and dance. You go down that hall out the door and follow the path to the yoga studio. I can show you there, it's on my way." She gets up from the desk and I give her a nod. As we proceed towards the yoga studio I realize she is very attractive. Her blonde hair flows back as the wind picks up and her smile is so warm and genuine.

"There you go. Just right in there." Amy's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I see a white building; it's actually kinda secluded from the rest of the school. Wait, she said this was on her way but no other classes are near here? Hmm, maybe she just needs and excuse to be late or something; _yeah, that's it._ "Oh and if you want, you could sit at my friends' table at lunch? You don't have to though..." her voice trails off.

"Amy! Of course I'd love to...but I kinda told someone else I'd sit with him. Liam I think his name is?" I wanna sit with this girl, but it'd be lame to ditch someone else. Her smiles drops as I say the first part, but when I mention Liam her eyes light up with joy.

"Oh well that's great! You already met the most popular guy in school, huh? Lucky you. We actually sit at the same table, so it all works out."

Wow, I did not peg Liam or Amy as the top of the school food chain. Wow, I am actually gonna (hopefully) be friends with the most popular people in school! And they are actually really nice! "Wow, that's so cool. Well we better get to class. See 'ya at lunch, Amy." I give her a goofy grin. She waves back and we go our separate ways. Okay, so I may have a crush on this girl...not that I'd ever let it show. I mean this school seems pretty accepting so far, but would they accept someone like me? She probably doesn't even roll that way. Especially since she's popular. Man, just when I thought I'd be able to tell people who I really am without it ending terribly.

 _ **A/N: So? What do you think the reason is for Karma moving here? What were the consequences last time she told someone about her sexuality? Also, I know this story is going kinda slow, but it's only the second chapter! Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for all your favorites/follows/reviews! Enjoy the chapter :)**_

Meditation was actually kinda fun. I know, it's meditation and it's supposed to be like relaxation but the whole class was just so unusual. I may have thought about a certain blonde from time to time, which kind of wrecked my concentration. Luckily it ended pretty quickly and then it was time for lunch. I head back the way Amy showed me and followed the crowd of students heading to the cafeteria. Once I get my lunch I start looking towards the center of the caf and spot Amy sitting at a table by herself. A smile creeps up on my face and I walk towards her. She spots me and beckons me to come sit.

"Hey Karma. How was your first meditation class? I remember mine...it was torture!" She exclaims animatedly. I take a seat across from her and take a drink of water before answering.

"It was...different, I guess. It's better than the classes we had back at my old school." I explain. I suddenly remember that Liam is supposed to be here. I wonder where he is? Then I see him walking our way with tousled hair and a flustered expression. _Well, that explains it._ When he walks towards us his strong smelling cologne masks the smell of Amy's lilac perfume and I instantly miss it.

"Well look who decided to join us? Busy or something, Booker?" Amy snorts, and a smirk breaks out on her face.

"Shut up, Amy. I was just...busy studying in the library and lost track of time. I'm failing history so I thought I'd try to catch up. No big deal." He tries to cover, but looking at Amy's face, she is not buying it. He just dismisses it and sits next to me.

"Yeah right...Anyway Shane texted saying he has the flu and will be out for a week, at the least. So it's just us for this week." Amy then gestures towards us. I guess that means I'll be sitting here from now on? Not that I mind.

"Alright. Not sure how I'm gonna put up with you by myself but I'll manage. Oh, and I see you've already met Karma. She's new here."

"Yeah, I met her before 4th period. So what brings you here to Hester, Karma?" I then proceed to tell them about how I'm from California, my amazing friends, and how different it is in Austin living with Molly and Lucas.

"Oh yeah, Karma lives with her aunt and uncle, the people who run the 'Good Karma' juice truck. We all _have_ to go there after school." Amy says excitedly. She must really like organic juice.

"You don't even like their drinks! You just go cause they give you free donuts." Liam protests, but the blonde just shrugs and continues eating her food. Luckily they don't ask me why I moved in with my aunt and uncle so I don't have to worry about lying to my new friends on my first day.

"Karma and I actually share 3rd period; you should show us your schedule to see if we have any other classes together." I shuffle stuff around in my backpack until I can fish out my schedule. Turns out Liam and I share 5th period Spanish. Amy and I also have the last period together, which is history. We all continue chatting and I learn some stuff about my new friends. Like, Amy's best subject is history and she loves to watch Netflix documentaries. Liam loves art and spends a lot of his time in the school art studio making sculptures. Finally the bell rings and I go through the rest of my classes. I sit next to Amy during history, and you can just tell she knows everything the teacher is talking about. I end up discretely staring at her half the class and luckily she doesn't notice. I'm not a big fan of history so whenever the dismissal bell rings I internally jump for joy. I go outside and wait for Amy, she said during lunch we'd all go to the juice truck together. She finally steps outside with her eyes on her phone screen.

"Ugh, Booker can't make it. He pissed off his English teacher and got detention. We could just go another day if you want?" She looks up at me from her phone and gives a weak smile.

"No, it's fine we can just go right now. I wanna see what all the fuss is about over this so-called 'juice truck'" I throw her a smile. She just nods and she shows me the way. My heart skips a beat when our hands brush each other from time to time. When we get close to the truck her lilac perfume is gone and all I can smell is fresh fruit. When she grabs my hand to take me to the ordering window I think I almost barf right there! I see my aunt and uncle with a smile on their faces, like always.

"Karma! I see you've already met Amy! She's one of our good friends here at the juice truck. What will it be for you two ladies?" uncle Lucas beams towards us. Amy just orders 2 weird-sounding drinks and we take a seat at a nearby table.

"So what so special about this place?" I ask curiously. She seems to _really_ love it here. I mean it seems alright, nothing outrageously worth gushing over yet though.

"Oh I don't know. I'm not so into the drinks but I've been coming here since they first settled down here and they give me free donuts." She blushes. "Plus Molly and Lucas are really caring people, 'ya know? They genuinely love everyone and are always happy. Very different from _my_ parents." She gives me a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and I take her hand that was laid out on the table to silently comfort her. Her face gets redder and we stare at each other for a good 5 seconds until my aunt Molly comes bringing our 2 drinks with 2 donuts "on the house!"

Once we're finished with what I now believe are the _best donuts in existence_ , Amy gives a lift home, which she actually only lives 2 blocks from me. The next couple of days go by smoothly, and then Thursday night I get a three-worded text from Amy that makes half of me giddy inside and half of me so nervous I might throw up.

 **[7:13 pm] Amy:** _ **Party tomorrow night.**_

 _ **A/N: I think I just set myself up for failure since I have don't have a very good idea of how to write a party scene. Also, question: Would you rather have the story focus on Amy and Karma trying to get together, or the struggles of Amy and Karma's relationship once they get together? (Or anything else you guys have in mind; I take suggestions c: ) Thanks for reading 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks for all the new follows/faves/reviews :) Beware: Short Chapter..._**

The whole day I was anticipating the party. I haven't been to one in a while, back in Cali my friends and I went to them all the time. That is, before... _yeah._ I decided before I even arrived at school that I am _not_ going to drink too much; who knows what I'll say when I'm drunk, especially in front of Amy. (insert another sentence about her and the blonde here) People might talk because we'll be arriving at a party together, but whatever. The only reason Liam isn't carpooling with us is because it's at _his_ house. Amy told me he has a huge mansion, with plenty of expensive alcohol. Guess it's pretty cool to be friends with a super rich guy, huh? Liam and I haven't talked too much since I arrived at Hester, but I think he's planning to make a move tonight. I felt his eyes burn a hole in the back of my head during Spanish, and he didn't try to hide his ogling. Hopefully if he tries anything Amy will say some sarcastic remarks and he'll back off.

My thoughts are interrupted by the honk of Amy's car. I take a deep breath and head out the door. I see the end of her lips curl upward and I reciprocate her warm smile.

"Woah…" is the only thing that comes out of her mouth. I feel my cheeks burn up and I blush hard.

"I'm hoping that's a good thing." I giggle.

"Y-yes" she stammers. "Just...woah" She then opens the car door for me from the inside.

We ride to Liam's in comfortable silence. On the way there Taylor Swift's 'Style' comes on and on instinct I sing along.

" _ **Midnight, you come pick me up,**_

 _ **no headlights**_

 _ **long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise,**_

 _ **Fade into view, it's been awhile since I have even heard from you**_

 _ **I should just tell you to leave cause I**_

 _ **Know exactly where it leads but I**_

 _ **Watch us go round and round each time"**_

"You're a really good singer" the blonde next to me states matter-of-factly.

"Thanks. My cats say the same exact thing. They always ask for an encore!"

"I might have to go to one of these concerts next time"

"I'd like that" I say with a grin.

Once we arrived at the party my nostrils fill with the scents of sweat, alcohol, and sex.

The party was exactly like the ones back in Cali, just with more diverse people (Of course). Amy doesn't seem completely comfortable but then again she did tell me she wasn't much of a party-goer. I try to loosen her up.

"Want a drink?" I ask hopefully.

"Eh...I don't know…" she responds with caution.

"C'mon! You need to have fun! Don't worry about a thing, I'm the designated driver. And if worst comes to worst we can always stay here for the night, I'm sure Liam wouldn't mind."

She looks hesitantly at me and then nods. I let out a squeal and go grab her a drink from the keg. I return with her drink, hand it to her, and look at her expectantly.

"Only because I trust you, Karms." She then takes a couple sips and gives me a tiny but nice smile.

"See?" I say with raised eyebrows. "Now have some more of that and then we'll go dance!" She looks at me, and I can tell she doesn't want to. I frown and pout my lips.

She lets out a sigh. "Only for you, Karma."

After she finishes a couple drinks I grab her hand and head to the dance floor (which is really just the living room floor with the furniture moved out of the way) I ignore the electricity flowing through my body by the touch and begin to move to the beat of the music. I start humming with the song when it changes to the perfect song to grind to. I turn away from her and turn my body away from hers. I feel her tense up, but then relax a little. Just as I'm about to start grinding I hear someone shout,

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

 _ **A/N: I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. BUT IT'S HERE. This is a super short chapter and I'm sorry, I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. School just started so I don't have too much time to do this. Please feel free to give ideas and suggestions. I think I know what I'm gonna do with the T &D, like a spin the bottle-Truth or dare mix? Maybe? Idk. BTW I hand-wrote this chapter in my little spiral during my free period. Just a little fun fact I suppose. **_


End file.
